Robert Moss
Robert is the confident and egotistical son of Dris and Gill. He is currently working under the Delta Auxiliary. Background Robert made his official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where he rips off the door of vault in order to get the money with his team. He also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where he messes with his mirror as Delta calls on and looks at the five newly ranked members of the YBA. After his mother was once again freed from the iceberg she met a young man by the name of Gill, and they soon found out their ideas for changing the world the way they wish it could be went together well. Even though Gill thought of Dyris as beautiful, he fell in love with her mind then fell in love with her. Sadly, after another failed try at mutating the people of the world and flooding it, the couple were caught and separated. Dyris at the time was pregnant. Soon after she had birthed an egg, carrying her son, he was taken away and put in the care of a family of scientists. They studied him as he hatched and grew, making him feel more of an experiment then a child. At the age of five he was finally able to meet his parents, and even though their meetings were always short his hatred for those who locked up his parents, who treated him like an experiment, and who think they have the right to take a child away from their family grew and grew. Until he started causing trouble and ran away from those who saw him as just something to stare at and study. Personality Even with his shaky past, Robert has some good qualities about him. He is loyal to those he cares for, he is intelligent, courageous, and respectful to those who he believes deserves respect (an example would be Drake since he is the leader of the YBA). Others who know him would describe him as “bold” and “very confident” because no one has ever been able to knock down his self-esteem and he isn’t afraid to express what he thinks. He is also, however, very arrogant and egotistical. This is, of course, due to his good looks that he inherited from his mother’s beautiful form. Those who look at him think he is a young model, and when he hears people compliment him for his looks his ego skyrockets. When he finds a person he wants to get close to he becomes friends with them, due to his want of being friends with others and how sociable he is, and when he sees a friend of his having a bad day he usually sneaks a treat or a present into their room. Appearance In his human form he is “gorgeous” and he and everyone else agrees with that word to describe him. He has strawberry blond hair (making him a redhead) like his mother, has a turn-up nose, skin that is a mixture of his parents, bright black eyes, and ears that are “thankfully smaller than his fathers’. He is two inches taller than Chloe (something he loves to brag about). He loves wearing his blue shirt with a pink and blue flower in the middle with dark seafoam green pants and white shoes. However, his monster form is not gorgeous, some have described it as “frightening”, “disturbing”, and “upsetting to the eyes”. He still has his red hair; however, his skin are different shades of green, he has dark green claws, razor sharp teeth, red eyes with white irises, and a mermaid tail (which he likes the most about his monster form—makes him feel closer to his mother). His monster form is greatly larger than his human form. Relationships Parents Even though he has had very short moments with his parents, he loves them more than anything. If he were to hear someone disrespecting them he would either fight them with words or put them in their place with physical force. He has argued with them for their beliefs—he doesn’t share the desire to mutate the entire human race or flood the world like his parents do. But that doesn’t make him good, nor does that make him love his parents any less. Chloe Robert has a rivalry with Chloe. Ever since the two young teens met they always seemed to have some type of heated relationship that always leaves them arguing. He respects her because of her skills that she contributes for the team, but that’s all he expresses respect for. And even though he knows he is not yet a leader of a team (he likes to add a “yet” in a sentence like that), he always becomes angry whenever she tries to order him around. It is just whenever she is around he becomes childish, gets easily upset, and impulsive. And soon after she’s away he can’t stop thinking about how much she made him mad, about how much of a brat she can be, about how cute she looks when she’s angry… maybe there is something going on inside himself that he is not aware of yet. But is his ego going to get in the way of finding out what that is? Charles When Robert seems overwhelmed and he doesn’t feel like he has a place where he can relax and calm down, he visits Charles. He has admitted to the older man the only reasons are because “he’s about the only person who is the closest to normal” and their fathers’ used to have the same enemy before the two were born. He respects Charles the most out of anyone and may or may not view him as an older brother—though he wouldn’t get that mushy with him. Gigi Oh… Gigi, Gigi, Gigi… what can Robert say about Gigi? Well even though she can be annoying at times, he loves talking to her because she has a bright and energetic personality. He has also seen that there have been times where Gigi has experienced self-doubt for her abilities and her position in the Young Blood Alliance, and he has offered her some one-on-one training sessions if she ever wants to practice her combat abilities against his monster form. Vain “Anywhere at anytime” that is what Robert always tells Vain whenever they are face to face. And the reason he says this—because Vain likes to say he’s a faster swimmer than the half-mermaid son. The two have a strong, though healthy, rivalry and love to swim against each other. This seems to be a frenemy relationship that will never end, not as long as there is somewhere to swim in the world. Quotes Robert glared into the eyes of his green-skinned friend, it was time for another race—he wasn’t going to lose. “Are you ready to confess that you’re the weaker swimmer?” The redhead asked, his opponent glaring back at him. The two got into position as they readied themselves, “if I win I am going to shave that pretty hair of yours!” Trivia * Personality Type: Executive_Assertive (ESTJ-A). * Started living on his own at the age of 11 (this was when he ran away). * In Robert’s human form he has webbed toes. * He likes to wear lip gloss. * The flower on his shirt was hand stitched by him to symbolize the flower that is in his mother’s hair. * His dream is to one day help his parents escape from incarceration. * His favorite flowers are Marigolds. * He is more attracted to redheads (especially if they are badasses). Though that doesn't mean he doesn't like people with hair colors that aren't red. * The artist (ShortyTori911) wants him to be friends with Gigi, because she used to call her other-half Gigi as a nickname and she finds Gigi to be a cute character. * Mother is from Xiaolin Showdown and father is from Kim Possible. Category:Next Gen Category:Male Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Delta Auxiliary Category:14 years old Category:Characters